Ojos Verdes
by Don't you 09
Summary: Él no era humano, nunca lo sería. No por sus rasgos, sino por injusticia.


**Los personajes de _Naruto NO me pertenecen_... Son de _Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_"Ojos verdes"_**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

Sus pupilas se dilataron de forma abrupta al verle entrar en tales condiciones, a tal grado de causar varios jadeos por parte de los pocos presentes que se dieron cuenta. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Apretó los labios con fuerza hasta dejarlos casi pálidos, sintiendo su nerviosismo tan palpable como el sudor que emanaban sus propias manos. Su pequeño corazón atormentándola por dentro con su rudo tamborileo y su cabeza dandole mil vueltas.

Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, abrió la boca dispuesta a terminar de una vez con aquello, como debía de ser con el resto más sin embargo de su boca no se emitió sonido alguno. Estaba sola; sola con su decisión, sola con su pena silenciosa.

Era su trabajo. Ella lo sabía de antemano y comprendía a la perfección que debía ser parcial con todo ser. De tal forma y con cierta suerte que a los ojos del hombre su tarea era sencilla: condenar y ser odiada; perdonar y ser bendecida. Ese era su intento de destino. Más sin embargo fácil fue identificar en sus facciones la gran pena que le provocó el verlo ahí, acurrucado como el animal rastrero que la misma sociedad carente de piedad solía llamarle como a muchos otros, gimiendo un perdón silencioso que no podía ser correspondido. Al fin de cuentas era así, orgulloso y terco hasta el fin de los tiempos; jamás dejaría que otros vieran su dolor. Sólo ella, su propio verdugo, pudo ver bajo esas pestañas tan negras el peso de los años de un amor profundo, del grito de agonía en sus inexpresivos negros.

Abrió unas veces más la boca en un desesperado intento por finiquitar ese espectáculo tan mercenario, tan mezquino... Más su boca difícilmente podía pronunciar leves gemidos. La gente comenzaba a murmurar; a cuchichear acerca de una vacilación tan obvia en su pequeña emplumada. La chica que nunca se había mostrado tan reacia a responder y aquella vez parecía querer soltar de repente todos esos años llenos de silencios contenidos. Silencios donde la justicia de un ignorante era válida, más no la de la razón. Haciéndola odiada, haciéndola odiarse. Aún peor ahora, lidiando con la penitencia del único ser que se había atrevido a tenderle la mano alguna vez; a mirarle más allá de la criatura que una vez, cegada bajo un eterno eclipse de luna llena, cayó del cielo en medio de la muchedumbre natural de la humanidad; desplegando sus alas confundida y asustada entre miles de rostros nuevos. Él era el único que no la miraba así. Sí, necio, ella era un ángel. El único que el mundo ha llegado a contemplar y a mantener consigo como la bendición más pura venida del seno del paraíso mismo.

¡Cuántos humanos de lugares tan lejanos no habían llegado ya, buscando consuelo entre sus plumas!¡Cuántos seres lastimados por su propia carne no habían llegado en espera de una sentencia! Ella como su naturaleza lo dictaba, no sentía. No podía… Permanecía inexpresiva y dictaminaba lo que era conveniente luego de ver en los ojos de su víctima. Dejando así a la comunidad más tranquila y dándole gusto a su gente. Jamás vacilaba… hasta que él apareció.

De pronto algo cambió en sus facciones. Decisión, de esas elecciones que duelen. La pobre alada ya había visto en los ojos de la criatura frente a ella. Tenía su sentencia… y la de la sociedad. Sin más esperas, su mano izquierda se alzó con el mismo porte real e imponente que mil soles ardiendo a rojo vivo podrían llegar a otorgar, como pidiéndole permiso al día para recitar el veredicto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con coraje; y con fuerza recitó la tortuosa mezcla de seis letras que nadie se atrevía a mencionar.

"Exilio"

La multitud calló. Los segundos pasaron lentos frente a esta como pidiendo clemencia, la gente taladraba con la mirada a la joven que yacía sobre el gran palco. Algunas disgustadas, otras sorprendidas y... Otras más, bañadas en llanto sublime.  
Aquel había sido el pacto más piadoso que le habían visto a la caída otorgar y esto, por obviedad, causaba tumulto entre los presentes. Un angel, esclavo del limbo, del amor a la vida y de la condena al pecador. ¡¿Cómo osaba desearle tal clase de bien a esa escoria?! ¡¿Cómo, después de tanto dolor, aquella figura alada se atrevía a afirmar que aquel ser de alma negruzca que se arrastraba por el suelo, lleno de heridas y hematomas no era un demonio?! ¡Que era tan humano como los demás! ¡¿Cómo aseveraba en contra de lo que el resto ya sabía?!

Él no era humano, nunca lo sería. No por sus rasgos, sino por injusticia. Y ella estaba consciente.

En un súbito movimiento el ángel calló sobre el cuerpo sucio al que minutos atrás habían escupido. Lo arropó entre sus plumas, sin importarle ya mancharlas de la ira del pueblo y con sus brazos mantuvo su cabeza sucia junto a su pecho. Entonces emprendió vuelo hacia el centro del bosque. La gente corrió tratando de no perderlos de vista, pero qué vanas se veían dos piernas comparadas a la libertad de un ave que comienza su aleteo luego de tanto tiempo postrada como estatua. Pronto les perdieron el rastro, más nadie cedió con su búsqueda. Aquella mujercita era el bien más preciado, no del pueblo, del mundo y perderla bajo las sombra de un ser inútil y aún más obsceno que cualquiera de ellos les era intolerable, por no decir injusto.

La lluvia se dejó caer como el torrencial que separaba al hombre de la criatura. Afortunadamente a su verdugo no le fue difícil encontrar refugio y él pudo descansar en paz a ojos cerrados, mientras ella con el agua delineaba trazos sobre su cuerpo que próximamente lo harían sentirse tan vivo como una vez fue. Así es que pasaron la noche, con la lluvia a metros de sí mismos y entrelazados el uno con el otro. Tal vez con la excusa del frío, pero con sentimientos más profundos arraigados a este gesto.

-No trates de engañarme nuevamente.- Musitó de repente con voz suave.- Tampoco eres humano… ¿Me equivoco?

La sonrisa que el hombre herido le dedicó fue sincera y lastimera. Logró conmover al ángel.- No. Creí que lo notarías aquella vez, sobre el prado. Cuando te conocí…- Dijo este, mientras tomaba con duda una de las manos de la chica.

Ella mostró su mirada tan sólo para él esa noche, oscura por la tristeza.- Quiero verte…

-Sólo para ti.- Respondió él. Y entonces de sus manos corrió un gélido sentir que la obligó a soltarlo inmediatamente; y de su rostro se enmarcaron las facciones más bellas que nadie jamás había contemplado, endurecidas por el dolor en su espalda al ver nacer de esta alas tan negras como la noche en que lo descubrió sentado en un prado, observado las luciérnagas flotar. Ella lo miró tan curiosa, como asustada y fascinada. Y ahogó un gemido al ver en sus ojos un matiz tan claro de rojo vivo…

-Tú eres…

-No sé qué soy… No sé quién soy.-Dijo el ser de cabellos negros.- Tampoco estoy seguro de quererlo saber. Pero creo ojos verdes… que no soy tan malo como afirman.

Y ella lo calló. Lo calló con un beso tibio y fugaz. Dejándose llevar por la criatura más pura que el inframundo haya concebido. – No es así.- Emitió sonrosada.- Estarías muerto si lo fueras. Sin embargo eres más noble que muchos de ellos.- Así el, con la sonrisa de par en par; mostrando sus refinados incisivos la besó, y la quiso. La quiso, no como un hombre a una mujer; no. La amó tan diferente de cualquier amor nocturno una y otra y otra vez. Le atribuyeron a la lluvia ese gesto que los unió en eterna confianza, en eterno secreto.

Porque nada afirmaba que se les dejaría estar juntos; porque un ángel enamorado era tan peligroso como el demonio mismo, por eso y por tantas razones más, esa noche se amaron bajo el diluvio por primera vez. Como tantas otras…

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí con algo que ya tenía tiempo escrito... Está corto pero espero les guste. ¡Segundo One-shot!**

**¡Saludos y gracias por los reviews!**

**Efharisto!**

**P.C.**


End file.
